


Sweet Dreams

by PurpleTigerGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Absolute fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTigerGirl/pseuds/PurpleTigerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin spend an evening relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a while but I feel like it turned out well. Oh and my first on this site, too. and my first Attack on Titan one. Lots of firsts. This will also be posted on fanfiction.net under the name Torako-chan.
> 
> This takes place before/early in the series (before any titan attacks) so they're about 10 years old or so.

Armin sighed as he watched the clouds drift across the sky. The sun was setting in shades of gold and auburn on the horizon. A gust of wind caused the blades of grass in the field to tickle his skin and send a shiver down his spine. Not a scary or foreboding kind of shiver, oh no. It was the kind of shiver that, when it’s over, leaves one more calm, relaxed, and at peace with the world. Armin shut his eyes for a moment and exhaled.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ah. That voice. The one that has never failed to make his stomach flutter.

“Mhmm...” Armin hummed in agreement as he opened his eyes and glanced at the boy beside him. Eren had never looked as content as he did then. He was the one who dragged Armin out to this field after they got into a bit of a scuffle with a local gang. Armin was rather surprised when they arrived there. Eren wasn’t known for being the affectionate type, but somehow, he always knew the best way to comfort someone. Eren gazed up at the sky and inhaled the warm summer air.

“I wonder if the other side of the wall is like this?” Eren mused.

“I bet it’s even better!” Armin gushed excitedly, “I’ve read about fields that expand forever in every direction and you can’t see where they end!” Eren stared at him in bewilderment before bursting into laughter.

“It’s so funny when you get all excited!” Eren giggled, “It’s kinda cute.”

“It is?” Armin stammered as he could feel his face flush.

“Yep.” Eren beamed. His smile was a rare and beautiful thing, hidden by his usual scowl, and it lit up Armin’s world. Armin’s cheeks grew warm when Eren laced their fingers together. They lay in silence, basking in each other’s presence and breathing in tandem, as if they were one. They stayed that way until the sun was only a sliver in their eyes and the moon began to rise. 

“Armin?” Eren addressed him quietly, wondering if he was still awake.

“Yeah?” He replied groggily.

“I’m going to defeat the titans.” Eren whispered determinedly.

“You mean we’ll defeat them. Mikasa and I will go with you, of course.” Armin yawned.

“Then, when they’re all gone, the three of us will find a field even bigger and prettier than this one.” Eren continued.

“Mhmm...” Armin murmured.

“Hey, Armin?” Eren brought his head up a bit so he could see his friend. “Are you awake?” Not receiving a response and assuming the other boy was asleep, Eren leaned over and brushed his lips against Armin’s cheek.

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
